Television and other media content providers provide information displays through which a user must navigate until the user finds a program of interest. Sometimes, a user must navigate through descriptions of hundreds of programs presented on various channels until the user finds the program of interest. Further, amongst the program descriptions dismissed by the user as uninteresting to the user, there are often programs which would be of interest, but the descriptions of which to include information indicating the programs to be ones of interest.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for presenting user-tailored lists of programs so that a user may navigate fewer than the number of available programs that would otherwise be provided for navigation, and so that the user does not immediately dismiss as uninteresting programs in which the user would likely have an interest.